My Protector
by DIGIKO12
Summary: He was always there for me. I never wanted him too, but he clung to me like a lost dog. He protected me even when he was on the verge of death. My Protector. But when I needed you the most, you weren't there.


**Ciao-su~ Here's the story I promised! For those who are absolute fans of my stories, I will update every story that has less than 4 chapters before writing any other new stories.**

**Chapter 1- Who Hurt My Lucy?**

* * *

"Morning Mira, Lisanna." I said to the Strauss sisters as I sat at the bar.

"Morning Nastu!" They both said cheerfully as they cleaned beer glasses.

"Have you seen Lucy?" I asked. "She wasn't in her apartment this morning."

"Didn't you know? She took a solo job last night." Lisanna said.

"S-She what?" I asked for clarification. Lucy knows I forbid her from taking solo jobs. Not after what happened last time. She almost died if I hadn't showed up when I did.

"She took a job. But I would think that she'd be back by now. She left around 7 last night. Its 11 in the afternoon now." Mira said worryingly.

"I'm going to look for her." I said and stood up. "C'mon Happy. We're gonna go look for Lucy." I said as I picked him up and away from Charle and Wendy. We were about to leave when the guild door bust open. Loke came crashing to the ground with a broken and bloody Lucy in his arms.

"Lucy!" I shouted and ran over to her, dropping Happy in the process. I fell to my knees and took her in my arms to immediately checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was still there.

"I-I only had enough strength to bring her back." Loke said breathlessly and disappeared back to the spirit world. Whispers began floating around the room and Erza stepped forward.

"Get the infirmary ready!" She shouted over everyone. "This is no time to be chatting about our injured guild member! Bring her in, Nastu."

I nodded and stood up, carrying her to the infirmary. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gray, and the three exceeds followed behind me. Mira held the door open for me and I immediately set her down on the bed. Wendy rushed to the side of the bed and stared her healing process.

"She has a broken wrist, four broken ribs, and a collapsed lung, but I should be able to get her back to a steady state." Wendy said and concentrated harder on Lucy.

"Juvia wonders what happened to love ri-, Juvia means Lucy-san." Juvia said worryingly. Just then, Virgo showed up, bowing in respect.

"I am sure you are all worried about Hime. Unfortunately, Hime forbid any of us spirits from saying anything about who hurt her." She said and disappeared back to the Spirit World.

"Why would Lu-chan do something like that?" Levy asked and took a seat next to her bed.

"I need to go cool down." I said and rushed out of the room. I sprinted out of the guild and ran into the forest by my house. I burst into flames and started taking my anger out on the trees.

"Who the hell hurt my Lucy?!" I shouted out and punched down a tree. I clenched my fist and punched three more down.

"Why doesn't she understand how important she is to me?" I hissed through my teeth and fell on my back.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lisanna suddenly said. I looked up in shock and she was standing there.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mira-nee asked me to check on you. Are you okay?" She asked and sat down next to me.

"What do you think?" I asked and pointed to the destroyed and charred scenery in front of us.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"I just don't understand Lucy. I specifically told her to never go on a solo mission, but she goes ahead and does it anyways. I only want to keep her safe." I sighed.

"I think Lucy-chan doesn't listen for a reason. If you keep telling her things like that, It'll make her feel like she's weak. When you save her like all the times I've heard about from Mira-nee, I think that she feels too dependent on you. She needs to take care of herself, Natsu." She said.

"But I'm here so she doesn't have to! I already know Lucy is stronger than she looks but she's careless. I'm here to protect her!" I said and sat up.

"I understand." Lisanna sighed. My ears suddenly picked up the sound of screaming coming from the guild.

"Lucy." I said in a panicked voice and got up. "Gotta go. Thank you Lisanna." I said and ran back in the direction of the guild.

"Anytime." Lisanna said quietly as a tear fell from her cheek. "I hope she feels the same way, Natsu. I wish we worked out."

* * *

"What are we gonna do about that pesky Heartfilia?"

"Let's wait till we can get her alone. Natsu-san isn't gonna let her out of his sight for a while."

* * *

**Lisanna has had her resolve, therefore meaning that she is NOT a bad guy. Or is she 0_o?**

**Please review! And you had better've read what I wrote in bold at the top. Nubs!**

**FIRE DRAGON'S KISS WILL BE NEXT! I promised Yomi14!**


End file.
